Gunshot
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Takes place after episode 22, Izaya finds Shziuo after he gets shot.


A/N- *shyly looks around* Uhh, hi~! This is my first Durarara! story! I hope I don't fail at it... Please tell me what you think~! This takes place after ep 22. (How Cliche...)

POV- Izaya Orihara (Izzy-kun~!)

Here we Go~!

*story start*

Spinning in my favorite chair, I can't help but just laugh!

Humans! Oh, my beloved humans are so predictable! I love them! Love, love, love, LOVE them~!

The gang war should start any time now! Oh, how exciting! Indeed, very exciting!

The head of the Dullahan, it will take me to the heavens! As the faithful warrior in this war! I cackle more and more as the idea pops in again.

I must take a closer look! Yes, yes! A better look will do just dandy~!

I stop spinning in my swivel chair and grab my fluffy jacket, not bothering to tell Namie I'm leaving.

Annnnnnnd, I'm off~! To Ikebukoro~!

*when he gets there*

Skip, step, step, skip~!

"Ughh.." a voice makes me stop.

I turn my head into the dark alleyway, where the same voice is groaning in pain.

"Nghh..k-kil..." and the person goes completly silent, most likely dead. Something in my mind remembered the voice.

Who is it? It's soooo familiar, but... I can't place a single finger on it!

I walk into the alley-way to see which of my beloved humans just died, but...

"S-Shizu-chan?"

I want to chuckle. I want to laugh! I stuttered!

But just looking at Shizu-chan... my hated Shizu-chan, was just laying there, with blood flowing, flowing, flowing out of his body. Faced down.

I walk a little closer towards him, queitly (oh so quietly, you never know if he was faking or not)

"Well, it looks like you could die. Good for you. Shizu-chan," still no movement, "and it wasn't even ME who killed you!"

Now I laugh!

I laugh!

"Hhaha! You-hehe- see S-shizu-hahaha-chan! I'm happy!"

I only cry from happiness! I swear!

I howl with laughter so loud, I thought I was insane!

"I hate you! I hate you Shizu-chan! haha! I'm glad you're dead! Now I can have no guilt for loving all humans equally! No favorites! Only humans!"

I pet his fake blonde hair to start pulling at it so his face is toward me. My laughter dies down.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, I hate you so much," I say in a tender voice, hee-hee, you'd think I was making a confession.

I was not. I know I was not, this feeling in my heart is not love. The heart pounding, the sweat on my palms, the teary eyes from looking at something that could have been mine to love (like all my wonderful humans), was not the feeling of love. It was hate, pure hate.

"Why couldn't you be human, ne, Shizu-chan? You could've been loved! No one loves you now as a monster! Not Celty! Not Shinra! Not Simon! Not you're brother, Kasuka! And certainly...not...me~!"

I cry only of happiness! I-I don't care!

My eyes are dark now, he doesn't give me an answer, not even "flea".

"I was supposed to be the one to kill you, Shizu-chan, not some thugs with guns..." I whisper oh, so softly...

I drop his head, making a 'thud' sound as it hit the concrete.

As I walk out of the alley-way, I turn back to say my final words to him.

"Well, you're dead now. Nothing I can do about it. I'll be bored in Ikebukuro from now on, but that's your fault. I wish I saw your face as you died!...

I hate you... soooo much." I say the last line with the tender voice again.

*3 weeks later*

What did I say Shizu-chan? No one cared! Maybe, maybe Kasuka, but only because of the relation! I'm sure!

Hmph any way, I'm on a chat with a girl, nick-named "Hope-Love". She is suicidal and I want to see her thoughts, she's an intresting find!

Kanra (me~!)- Well, you say you hate yet love your ex... but how is this possible? XD You cannot love and hate!

Hope-Love- -/- Oh, then you don't understand...

Kanra- What?

Hope-Love- Huh? That hate is the highest form of love! Silly Kanra-chan~!

See? Intresting find...

Kanra- please elaborate...

It takes a few moments but she responds with a lenghty text...

Hope-Love- Hate, has the same symtoms of love! Heart beats fast, your palms sweat! You think of nothing but that person! The person you hate will always be in your heart! Yet, you never worry about them loving you, holding you, or remembering something stupid like dates. Although you want-no- CRAVE their attention and when there's something wrong with them. You have no choice... You worry!

I was shocked.

Kanra- Yes, I live by this belief as well.

*end story*

A/N- Kyaaaaa~! I did ittttt! Yaaaaayyy! I hoped you liked ittttt! Tell me if you did! Oh and if you're wondering about Hope-Love, she was random person. But the name came from me, Mikomi-Ai translates to Hope-Love~!

Ja Ne, My dear Humans!


End file.
